


Through His Lens

by fleetingmusings



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Photography, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:50:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1557383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleetingmusings/pseuds/fleetingmusings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU in which Jaime is a well-known photographer with a dark past. He and Brienne take an immediate disliking to each other upon meeting, but unexpectedly find themselves working together on a project which forces Brienne to face her fears and brings the two of them closer.</p><p> <img/></p><p>Banner by <a href="http://ro-little-shop-of-wonders.tumblr.com/">Ro Nordmann</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Two O'Clock

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to the lovely [Coraleeveritas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coraleeveritas/pseuds/Coraleeveritas), who is as incredible a writer as she is a beta! She helped make this piece flow together coherently, and dedicated her time and energy to improving my work. She is amazing and I am forever indebted to her!
> 
> Fic has been completed and will be updated regularly over the next few weeks.
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you like it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime and Brienne meet for the first time and get under each other’s skin.

Radiant sunlight poured through the studio’s lofty, open windows. The warm rays danced across the gorgeous expanse of white, as Jaime ran his fingers through his hair, the golden shade rivaling that of the sun’s. He was going through the pictures from his latest shoot, not yet satisfied with his quality of work.

Hearing footsteps near the entrance, he looked up expectantly. In walked his two o’clock appointment, a tall man with dark hair and a plain face. Jaime frowned, deciding that this guy was nothing special _._  He couldn’t understand why the modeling agency had deemed him worthy of his time. 

Jaime soon noticed that the model was holding hands with a tall, bumbling thing. The woman, if he could call her that, released her hand to shield her face from the sun as they stepped further into the studio. She looked ready to flee at any moment’s notice, eyes darting back towards the exit.

Even with her hand obscuring her face, Jaime could make out the most intense blue eyes that tried to hide from his gaze. He couldn’t describe their exact colors. They were a mix of sensuously alluring blues, a reminder of younger, carefree days spent by the water.

"Hey, I’m Hyle," the man reached out his hand to shake Jaime’s, breaking him out of the spell. Jaime returned the gesture, nodding slightly. "This is my girlfriend, Brienne,” Hyle continued. “She just came to see me off."

Brienne grunted in reply, her body language the very definition of uncomfortable. She hunched her shoulders, as if trying to make herself appear smaller as Jaime watched her curiously, wondering what a freak like her was doing there, at a place only reserved for the beautiful.

"Of course," Jaime smirked. "And here I thought maybe  _you_  were my two o’clock,” he said sarcastically, eyebrows raised as he looked Brienne up and down. His tone was void of malice, but her cheeks flushed red just the same as her mouth twisted into a scowl.

“As if I would lower myself to work with the likes of you,” she huffed.

Jaime’s eyes flashed with anger. “You don’t know the first thing about me.”

“Oh, I know _all_ about you,” Brienne glared back at him.  
  
Hyle cleared his throat in an attempt to break the tension. “Listen, guys. Let’s not let personal feelings interfere with business.” 

Jaime and Brienne were still staring each other down, but she finally tore herself away to say goodbye to her boyfriend. She gave him a quick peck on the lips and walked out, but not before glancing over her shoulder one last time.

"Shall we get on with this, then?" Jaime smiled, grabbing his DSLR as if nothing happened. But as he adjusted the camera’s settings, his mind kept going back to the blonde girl. Her full lips, the smattering of freckles across her face, the flush of pink skin and her blue, blue eyes… eyes that were filled with loathing, eyes that could never understand.

\---

Brienne tossed and turned that night, the feeling of Hyle at her side doing nothing to comfort her. She had come face-to-face with the famous Jaime Lannister, and had let him get under her skin. She was used to being mocked and could usually ignore such comments, but for some reason, Jaime’s words cut her deeper than she liked.

She had retaliated by practically labeling him a murderer. Everyone knew the case of Aerys Targaryen’s death had been dropped due to lack of evidence, but Brienne didn’t know whether it was his father’s money and influence that vindicated him, or if Jaime was truly innocent.

For the longest time she believed him guilty, the media having portrayed him as a monster. But the look on his face today, his beautiful face… Brienne rolled over and tried to forget the image. But as she drifted off to sleep, she was haunted by green eyes flecked with gold sparks, pain lingering behind them. She awoke with a start, not knowing if it was minutes or hours later, heart beating fast. He was even invading her dreams now. Brienne exhaled deeply, wondering what he was doing at that very moment.

\---

 _Why should I care what she thinks?_  Jaime was restless, unable to rid himself of thoughts which were preventing him from sleeping. Most people he came in contact with already held him in low regard after the Targaryen incident, and adding Brienne’s name to the list would be inconsequential, he tried to convince himself. He had grown accustomed to hearing hushed whispers behind his back, but it had been a while since someone had the nerve to confront him outright. He bristled as he recalled the judgment written all over her face. Try as he might to deny it, she had affected him to his core.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated, so please leave me little love notes! <3


	2. Body Meets Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime and Brienne are assigned to work together on a project, much to her chagrin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you to the wonderful Coralee for all of her help and support :)

Brienne clutched her cup of hot coffee, thankful for her assistant’s perceptiveness. She had come into work that day bleary-eyed, her sleepless night taking its toll on her in the morning.

Sansa smiled sympathetically, “late night?”

“Something like that,” Brienne grumbled, looking away. She could feel the redhead’s eyes widening as she figured out that there was something her boss was hiding from her. Although Sansa worked for her, Brienne was glad that she had become a friend and confidant, someone she could trust.

"Was Hyle keeping you up?" Sansa asked suggestively, giggling.

Brienne laughed at her enthusiasm. "Not Hyle."

“Brienne Tarth!” Sansa exclaimed, her eyes really lighting up now. “Are you telling me there’s someone else? I know you and Hyle have been drifting apart…" she trailed off, her imagination taking over.

Brienne’s increasing responsibilities and work commitments meant that she and her boyfriend were spending more and more time apart. It also didn’t help that they were starting to see how different they were. Brienne was never one for socializing, while Hyle loved to go out drinking with his buddies, often leaving her at home. He claimed to be networking, and said he was looking for modeling opportunities that would break him into the big time. But even when they were together, she could feel a disconnect.

Brienne shook her head, "no, no, it’s nothing like that. He’s not–" As soon as the words left her lips, Brienne realized she didn’t know how to finish that sentence. _He’s not what?_  Jaime Lannister was nothing more than a stranger who should have meant nothing to her. She shouldn’t have still even been thinking about him.

A knock on the door interrupted their conversation, and Brienne breathed a sigh of relief. She didn’t think she would have been able to explain the situation to Sansa when she couldn’t even be honest with herself.

“Meeting in five minutes,” Catelyn Stark’s steel blue eyes and stern face greeted them. Sansa quickly pretended to make herself look busy while Brienne nodded her acknowledgment.

“I wonder what that’s all about,” Sansa said, as soon as Catelyn had left them alone again. “God my mom can be so ominous sometimes.”

Both women were feeling slightly anxious but they made their way down the corridor to the conference room almost as soon as they heard Catelyn’s steps fade into nothing.

Brienne fidgeted in her seat as her colleagues came trickling in. She tried not to look at the pretty little things as they breezed by her, perfuming the air with their sweet smells. Though she had been working at the magazine for over two years now, she still didn’t feel like she belonged there. It was Catelyn who had thought she was perfectly suited to run the fitness section, and Brienne had never been able to properly express her gratitude.

There was excited chatter among the crowd, and Brienne could tell something was different about this meeting in particular.

“As you all know,” Catelyn began, “we are in our third quarter of the year, which is the best time to explore new possibilities. We want to take risks to see how far our publication can go, to think outside of the box and break boundaries. And so it gives me great pleasure to introduce to you the newest member of our team, Jaime Lannister!”

Applause erupted in the office as Brienne’s eyes widened with horror.  _This is not happening._

“Jaime will be taking over as chief photographer, and I encourage you all to give him a warm welcome,” Catelyn announced.

That didn’t seem like it would be a problem, as several of the girls were already throwing him lascivious looks.

Catelyn gestured for Jaime to speak, and he broke into the most magnificent smile, all boyish charm, although he couldn’t have been a day younger than 40. He placed his hands in his pockets, almost as if he were anxious, but Brienne knew that was impossible. With his infectious charisma and effortless good looks, he could hold an entire stadium captive without even a single word.

“All this attention just for me?” Jaime chuckled. “If you’re trying to make me feel special, I must say, job well done.” His eyes scanned the room and flickered with a hint of surprise when they landed on Brienne.

Brienne swallowed nervously. Of course he would’ve seen her; there was nowhere for her to hide amongst the crowd of beauties. As several moments passed by, she didn’t know how she was still holding his gaze when all she wanted to do was run away. 

A look of amusement danced across Jaime's gorgeous features, his smile never faltering as he kept an indescribable shade of blue in his eye line.

"This is a tremendous opportunity and I’m indebted to you, Catelyn. I’m proud to be a part of this establishment, and I’m looking forward to working with all of you." Jaime’s green eyes burned intensely, piercing through Brienne. His emeralds ignited something deep inside her, questioning and judging her presence, making her flush anew.

The meeting was adjourned following Jaime’s speech,  _and not a moment too soon_ , Brienne thought, as she grabbed her things.

“Brienne, I need to speak to you,” Catelyn called out, dashing her hopes for a quick escape. Sansa smiled apologetically and Brienne made her way past all the people leaving, wishing she were one of them. As she reached the front of the room, she saw that Jaime was still standing there. A feeling of dread crept up on her, but she inhaled deeply and tried to appear impassive.

\---

Jaime watched her approach them cautiously, looking uneasy but seemingly resigned to her fate.

"Right," Catelyn clasped her hands together. "The both of you will be working together on a project I have designed specifically with you two in mind." Brienne frowned and bit her lip, but Catelyn continued. "Since this is your first time meeting–"

Jaime smirked and interjected, "actually, we’ve met before."

“Oh,” Catelyn seemed surprised. "Well… that actually works out better, since you might be getting rather _intimate_ with with one another during this assignment.” Brienne flinched at the choice word and blinked a few times as if to make sure she heard correctly.

 _Like a deer caught in the headlights_ , Jaime mused. He glimpsed the rosy blush forming along the column of her neck, and imagined it would be hot to the touch. He didn’t know why he found it ridiculously inviting.

“I’d love to hear more about this, Catelyn. It sounds right up my alley.” He laughed with glinting eyes. _Anything to make her squirm._

\---

Catelyn’s words rang in her ears, giving her no respite. How could she possibly expect Brienne to be the subject of a new “body meets soul” feature? She was already physically unappealing, but under the glare of the lens, all of her hidden flaws would be exposed, too. She would not open herself up to be ridiculed. Especially not when  _he_  would be behind the camera.

Catelyn had pulled Brienne aside when she silently balked at the idea, crossing her arms as a form of resistance.

“I think this would be good for you,” Catelyn insisted. “I know how hard you work to keep others out, to protect yourself. But I think you might find freedom in letting go of those insecurities. Oftentimes breaking out of your comfort zone shows you who you truly are and what you’re capable of. And you are capable of so much more than you might realize.”

Brienne had wrestled all afternoon between wanting to say no, and not wanting to disappoint her mentor. But as she debated over the idea of letting someone like Jaime in, a voice inside her head was telling her that Catelyn was right. Maybe her fears were holding her back, and it was time to stop giving into them.

Before she had the chance to change her mind, Brienne sent Catelyn a quick email to let her know she was in. She steadied herself against her desk and hoped the next few weeks wouldn’t be as tortuous as she was imagining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may have noticed that I switch POVs within the same chapter... I'm terribly sorry if this is distracting, but I've discussed it with my beta and we agreed that it would be beneficial to have insight into both characters' frames of mind in these scenes, and felt it worked within the context.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments make my day! *hint hint*


	3. Truce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne goes through a difficult time and Jaime attempts to make peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter (which I now consider to be rather essential) wouldn't have existed if it weren’t for Coralee knocking some sense into me. She knows best :)

Brienne returned home late that evening to find Hyle waiting for her. She thought he would’ve been asleep by now, so she was surprised to see him still up. He didn’t greet her with a kiss like he usually did, and Brienne could sense something was amiss.

“Bri, we need to talk,” Hyle said assertively, not getting up from where he was sitting. She saw calm determination in his eyes and felt her heart drop. “We both know this hasn’t been working for a while now. I hardly see you anymore, and when you do have time, you don’t even want to come out with me.”

Brienne felt a lump forming in her throat. “That’s not true,” she argued, despite knowing that it was.

“I feel like I’m not a priority to you,” Hyle scowled. Brienne was well aware that she had been neglecting her boyfriend by placing a greater emphasis on her job, but she always thought they could work through whatever issues they were experiencing. She shook her head, still desperate to hold onto the threads of their rapidly unraveling relationship.

“I’ve met someone,” he finally admitted, his voice breaking. Brienne felt her world shatter into a million pieces in an instant. “Someone who understands the business.”

With that confession Brienne’s old scabs were torn anew, as the insecurities in her mind poured salt into the fresh wounds. _How long has this been going on? Is she prettier than me? Do I know her? Why am I never good enough?_ Brienne felt utterly worthless in that moment, and her eyes began to well up with tears desperately waiting to be shed.

Brienne’s loyalty was unwavering, a true indicator of her character. Those who were persistent enough to break down her walls and earn her trust were rewarded with her devotion to them. She made friends for life and it had never crossed her mind once to betray Hyle. Clearly he didn’t feel like he owed her the same courtesy.

“Leave,” Brienne demanded. She knew she was about to fall apart, and didn’t want him around for that. She didn’t need his pity.

“I think this is for the best, we…” Hyle tried to say before she slammed the door on him.

Brienne tried to inhale but her breath caught and she realized she was already sobbing. He had left her for someone else, someone better and more deserving of love. _If he could give up so easily without even trying, I’m better off without him_. She attempted to console herself with that thought, even though she knew it was useless.

With shaky hands, Brienne dialed the one person she knew she could turn to.

“Hello?” A groggy voice answered.

“I’m sorry. It’s late. I shouldn’t have bothered you,” Brienne immediately apologized, feeling guilty for having awoken Sansa. She could’ve waited until the next morning to talk.

“No, it’s ok. I can tell it’s important.” Sansa cleared her throat, trying to sound more alert. “What’s wrong?”

Brienne took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down. “Hyle cheated on me.” She could barely get the words out.

“Oh, Brienne…” Sansa whispered, her voice full of sorrow and regret. “I’m so sorry.”

Brienne sniffled, wiping her nose with her sleeve. “I shouldn’t have expected anything else,” she mumbled, trying her hand at self-deprecating humor.

“Don’t you dare say that!” Sansa gasped, seeing right through Brienne’s act. Brienne winced from the sheer volume coming out of her phone. “You should expect for your boyfriend to treat you with respect, to be honest and faithful to you.”

Brienne’s heart swelled with affection for the girl. Sansa had always held steadfast to her belief that Brienne deserved to be loved, never failing to remind her of that.

“You always know what to say,” Brienne smiled, her tears finally drying.

“I’m coming over right now, and I will be armed with ice cream and chick flicks. Or maybe I could bring my brother’s boxing gloves and you could punch something, you know, release your anger that way.” Sansa really did know her so well.

Brienne laughed. “You really don’t have to. It’s an ungodly hour and I already feel better just by talking to you.”

“Are you sure?” Sansa stifled a yawn, still seemingly determined to comfort her friend even as her drowsiness was beginning to settle in again.

“Yes. I’m sure,” Brienne insisted.

Sansa sighed in defeat. “Alright, but I’ll talk to you more about this tomorrow. And don’t hesitate to call me for anything. I’m always here for you.”

Brienne nodded before realizing that Sansa couldn’t see her. It didn’t matter. They seemed to understand each other even through unspoken moments.

Just as she was about to hang up, Sansa added, “I know it’s premature for me to say this, but don’t forget that there are other fish in the sea.”

 _Not for someone like me_ , Brienne thought bitterly. But she wasn’t being fair. She knew Sansa genuinely meant what she said.

“Right. Goodnight, Sansa. Thank you for everything.” She needed to rest. Maybe things wouldn’t look so bleak in the morning.

“Goodnight, Brienne,” Sansa murmured, and Brienne could tell she was already drifting off to sleep.

\---

A few weeks passed by before Catelyn announced that they were to begin working on the “body meets soul” feature.

And it was that very same day that Brienne found herself knocking tentatively on Jaime’s office door, trying to accept her fate. “Hey, do you have a few minutes? We’re supposed to discuss the direction and theme of the photo shoot.” He greeted her with an easy smile, and Brienne felt relieved that at least he seemed comfortable about the project, since she wasn’t.

They settled into Jaime’s office for what must have been hours, arguing at every turn. “I suppose the feature is about building confidence, seeing the beauty on the inside, and all that bullshit.” Jaime rolled his eyes.

“It’s not bullshit,” Brienne countered, feeling her anger rising.

“Someone’s defensive of Catelyn,” Jaime smirked, looking equal parts impressed and annoyed.

Brienne slunk back in her chair. She didn’t need him to make fun of her for that. “I just… believe in her vision.”

Jaime scratched his jaw contemplatively and bit away a smile. Brienne could tell he was doing everything in his power to keep from making another snide remark. “Let’s focus on something else instead. Do you know what you’ll be wearing, or rather, what won’t you be wearing?” His grin widened as she furrowed her brows at his suggestive comment.

Brienne stayed silent, so Jaime pushed further. “What does your boyfriend like seeing you in? What makes you feel sexy?” She blushed furiously, averting her gaze.

“Are you really that shy?” Jaime leaned back in his seat to study her carefully. Brienne shifted uncomfortably under his intense scrutiny and she knew she was giving herself away.

Brienne frowned again. “There’s no boyfriend,” she mumbled.

Jaime seemed surprised. “Really? The last time I saw you two you looked very much together. Don’t tell me he cheated on you.”

Brienne felt her face reddening and her chest constricting, the humiliation and fury too much to handle. Of course that would be his first assumption. No man would want to be with her without resorting to adultery. She hadn’t intended on telling Jaime anything; they weren’t friends and it really was none of his concern. Yet she allowed herself to be vulnerable, and he had proven one of her worst assumptions right. She shouldn’t have wasted her time.

“Asshole,” Brienne cursed under her breath, storming out. She refused to let him see her cry.

\---

Jaime remained in the room, debating whether or not to go after her, but finally decided to give her time to collect herself. He didn’t know why he was bothered by her reaction; they were just work colleagues who never agreed on anything. After all, she had unfairly judged him when they met and he was only repaying the debt.

He knew he had wanted to hurt her. But now that he had successfully pushed her away he wasn’t feeling particularly proud with the results of his actions. The stab of regret building inside him told him he had to apologize, but Brienne never returned.

\---

Dusk was beginning to paint the sky a rusty orange as Jaime waited in the parking lot after the majority of the office had gone home for the day, watching Brienne walking through the empty space and shooting daggers at him when she spotted his figure near her car.

“Go away,” she muttered through her gritted teeth. She didn’t want his smug face anywhere near her.

“Let’s call a truce,” Jaime offered, extending his hand. Brienne stared at his olive branch, unsure of the sincerity behind the gesture.

“What I said earlier…” he grimaced. “You didn’t deserve that. Your boyfriend doesn’t know what he’s missing.”

Brienne snorted, unable to take him seriously. “Don’t mock me,” she snarled at Jaime, for once blue eyes dominating green.

“I’m apologizing,” Jaime sighed exasperatedly. “If we’re going to work together, we have to at least try to get along.” He gave her his most winning smile. “I will if you will.”

Brienne was still irritated, but she knew he was right. And though she wouldn’t admit it, his efforts to get back into her good graces were starting to soften her anger. Jaime was trying, which was all she could ask of him. 

“Fine,” she groaned, begrudgingly shaking his outstretched hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was hard putting Brienne through that situation, but as you can see, her insecurities are a major focus in this piece. But on the bright side, now that I've offed Hyle (so to speak), we can move onto the good stuff ;)


	4. Breakthrough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime tries to get Brienne to feel more comfortable in front of the lens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you to the lovely Coralee for all of her invaluable advice and expert beta skills :)
> 
> Please note that the alternating POVs will not be marked in this chapter, as they occur too frequently. Thanks for understanding!

"Will you just get out here?" Jaime pressed his fingertips to his temples, massaging the headache he knew was coming. He glanced over to the bathroom and received silence as a response. He closed his eyes and sighed. "Any day now. I’m not getting any younger, you know."

They had been talking about the shoot for weeks, but the pictures hadn't actually been taken yet. Not until today, and if Brienne had her way they wouldn’t be taking place at all.

She examined herself in front of the mirror in his bathroom as if the new view point would change her somehow. But she still had the same big teeth, an abundance of freckles and a masculine body. She sighed. She was no beauty. She felt herself beginning to crumble until Jaime's taunting voice broke through. It was now or never. She was going to prove to herself that she could do this.

Light footsteps padded down the hallway but Jaime kept his eyes shut, head still resting on his hand. Brienne took the opportunity to study the lines on his face, the sharp cut of his jaw, the silver flecks in his beard.  _God, he was unbelievably gorgeous, and what made it worse was that he knew it._  The white t-shirt he wore conformed to his every muscle, as if it had been made for him, and his pants were so low-slung… Brienne involuntarily drew a sharp breath, and Jaime looked up.

His gaze traveled slowly down her body as an appreciative smile formed on his lips. She felt naked behind his smoldering stare, her bravado all but gone the second those eyes fixated on her. She couldn't tell whether he was looking at her like she was some sort of aberration, or if there was something more behind that smirk.

Jaime stood up from where he was sitting and strode over to her, making her take a few steps back. Amused by her reaction, he snarked, “relax. I don’t bite. Unless you want me to, of course.” Brienne’s eyes flickered with irritation as she tried to regain her lost composure.

Jaime reached out to grab Brienne’s shirt and pulled her close. She gasped at the sudden touch and shoved him away. “What do you think you’re doing?”

Jaime laughed, stepping closer again. “Don’t worry, I’m not interested.” Brienne frowned, her face a mixture of confusion and anger.

“You’re supposed to take off your shirt,” Jaime reminded her. “Or is your opinion of me so low that you can’t trust me?” He didn’t know whether it was her rebuff, or her presumption of his lack of morals that caused a pang in his chest.

Brienne could hear the hurt behind his sarcastic tone, and recalled their first meeting. He had behaved the same then, his arrogant remarks acting as a defense mechanism for something deeper, something she knew she did not yet understand. Against her better judgment, Brienne found herself bridging the gap between them. She could feel the heat radiating from his body, his breath steady even though hers was not.

Jaime grasped her shirt’s hem and twisted it between his fingers. Slowly, he lifted the garment up her waist, deliberately brushing his hands against her skin. Brienne closed her eyes at the contact, a shiver running down her spine. He pulled the shirt off over her head in one quick move, leaving her feeling exposed in nothing but a sports bra and a pair of briefs. 

Light freckles dusted all across Brienne’s body, much to Jaime’s surprise and pleasure. Well-formed muscles were displayed across her taut stomach, and the cold air had made her nipples quite visible through the thin material. But the one thing Jaime was waiting for had yet to show itself.

"Not bad…" Jaime said casually, eyes still raking over her physique as she tried not to cower from the critique. "With your shirt off I can certainly see some appeal. The things your ex must have done to you.” Jaime licked his lips and bit down, trying to provoke her into any kind of reaction. It worked. The blush took root in her cheeks and made its way down her neck to her collarbone, moving across her chest. Brienne looked away, the warmth of embarrassment overwhelming her senses. Jaime smiled smugly.  _There we go._

Jaime positioned Brienne in front of the white backdrop he had set up earlier with this shoot in mind. The sun was just beginning to set, peeking through the surrounding buildings and bathing them in honeyed hues of light. The colors of the sky faded and blended into one, reminding Jaime why this was his favorite time of the day to work.

His calm disposition clashed with Brienne’s nervous energy, as she stood in front of him covering herself with her arms. In her vulnerable state Jaime suddenly realized how young she really was. The pain of childhood taunts she had likely endured was probably a recent memory, and it certainly must have left its scars. Her recent breakup had no doubt destroyed what little self-esteem remained. He only hoped the damage wasn’t irreparable. 

Brienne looked like she wanted the ground to swallow her whole, and Jaime knew he had to do something to make her more comfortable, or this was never going to work.

“You could’ve just refused Catelyn, if you’re so against this whole process,” Jaime remarked, trying to get them back to their usual banter.

“It’s too late for that,” Brienne frowned. “I already agreed.”

“And you always keep your word?” It sounded more like a statement than a question. Brienne wasn’t sure how to respond so she just nodded. She met his gaze hesitantly, expecting to find mocking green eyes. Instead she saw something entirely different reflecting in them.

He reached for his camera, and noticed that she immediately flinched. She gave him a curious look and mumbled, “film?”

Jaime looked at the device in his hands and shrugged, “I thought it would be a good idea this time. Film captures raw emotion in a way that digital just can’t match.” Brienne’s stomach dropped as she backed up against the wall.  _What is it he wants me to reveal?_  

“When people get in front of the lens, they project an image they want others to see.” Jaime came closer and Brienne’s pulse quickened. “My job is break through to the real person hiding behind the mask.”

The same intoxicating scent that had been following him around since they had started working together surrounded the air and something stirred inside him. He placed his hands against the wall on either side of her body, entrapping her in his arms. Running his nose along her jaw line he murmured into her ear, “I need you to let your guard down.” All traces of playfulness disappeared as his eyes burned, holding her still. “Trust me.”

Brienne’s heart was thundering in her chest. Hyle had never made her weak in the knees before. He had never stolen her breath, had never given her chills. With just one brush of his skin, Jaime had managed to accomplish all three. 

“I trust you,” she whispered back, blue sapphire eyes surrendering all control. He ran this thumb along her lower lip, feeling it tremble beneath his touch. With his other hand he picked the camera back up, and clicked the shutter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there was a quite a build up to this scene, so I hope it didn't disappoint! I really appreciate all of your feedback, so please keep it coming!


	5. Darkroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne joins Jaime in the darkroom to develop the film.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I made you guys wait for this chapter... I hope it'll be worth it!

The brisk night air followed Brienne as she walked into the same building she had visited the day before. She wrapped her jacket around herself tighter as she pressed the elevator button. It whirred into life while she chewed at her lip, considering the option of fleeing.

Jaime had invited her to come by the studio to watch the film get developed. “Nine o’clock. Don’t be late; I have a schedule to keep, after all,” he had said coolly, eyes transfixed on her. Brienne was terrified to see how the pictures turned out, but she couldn’t resist satisfying her growing curiosity.

The elevator doors opened before she had a chance to run away and she took a deep breath, reminding herself that she would never grow as a person if she didn't face her fears. What exactly she was afraid of, she wasn't sure, but being alone with Jaime again had a lot to do with it.

\---

After their photo shoot wrapped last night, Jaime had persuaded her to go out for a drink with him.

“To celebrate the fact that we worked together all day without killing each other,” he had grinned triumphantly.

Brienne could still feel the brush of his fingers against hers when he reached for her beer bottle, taking a swig without permission. She remembered the smell of his alcohol laden breath as he leaned into her, lips grazing the corner of her mouth before she turned away, convinced that he was only acting that way because of his inebriated state.

Jaime had stumbled into Brienne as they left the bar one too many drinks later, his body pressed tight against hers as she supported his weight.

“Come home with me,” he whispered against her ear, making her spine tingle.

For a brief moment Brienne allowed herself to imagine going back to Jaime’s place and wondered if he was as good in bed as he looked like he would be. But she resisted his drunken advances, knowing it wasn’t a good idea to mix business with pleasure. She somehow managed to get Jaime into his own cab, and spent her ride home trying to forget about him.

All the good that did her. Brienne blushed as the memory of last night’s dream came flooding back to her. Jaime’s fingers caressing the soft flesh of her inner thighs, his lips finally claiming hers while she urged him on, pulling him closer, whispering his name. It had all felt so real, Brienne even woke up short of breath, her damp underwear revealing her arousal. Much like the first time they met, Jaime was penetrating her subconscious with ease, awakening some latent desire.

\---

The elevator came to a halt, and Brienne stepped into the chilly studio seconds later. She glanced towards the windows, taking in the breathtaking view. It might have been even more beautiful at night, with only the moonlight illuminating her way. Jaime was nowhere in sight. She called out for him, hating the quiver in her voice, and he answered. "Darkroom, in the back."

Brienne entered the space quietly, watching Jaime work. The darkness and red glow did nothing to diminish his good looks. She had never seen him so serious before, completely focused as he hung up one of her photographs to dry. He noticed her presence almost immediately and gave her an affectionate smile that made Brienne feel as weak as any of his lewd ones had in the past.

 _He's being too gentle,_  Brienne thought suspiciously. "Can't afford to turn up the heat?" she asked, teasingly, concealing her thoughts.

Jaime raised a brow, the fire back in his green eyes. "There are other ways to get warm," he smirked, turning around to tug lightly at her jacket.

"Hey–" she warned, trying to resist until she felt his lips on her neck, the kiss rendering her utterly silent.

"See... you're already so hot for me," Jaime murmured, tasting the flush on her skin. He had wanted to do this for so long; he could no longer remember the first time he had dreamed of her in his arms.

Their mouths came crashing together as hands and lips started to explore previously unknown territories. Brienne tentatively placed a trail of kisses down his neck to his collarbone, sucking down just hard enough to make him growl his enjoyment.

His hands, which had been resting on her hips, were now moving up her sides, finding their way under her shirt. He caressed her smooth torso, the movements agonizingly slow, until he reached her bra. He cupped her small but firm breasts, trying to work his fingers under her bra until she grabbed his hand playfully. "Not yet,” she murmured, not being able to stop herself from arching into his touch. “You go first."

Jaime almost groaned, but decided to play along. "Well if it's a strip tease you want," he winked, licking and biting down hard on his lower lip, making her swallow an unexpected moan. He removed his shirt quickly, mussing up his hair but looking as magnificent as ever. His eyes darkened with desire as he approached her again, grabbing at her shirt and practically ripping it off her body. Her blue eyes widened and her arms flew up instinctively to cover herself, like she had when faced with the camera, but Jaime wrenched them free. She gasped but before she could reprimand his boldness, he wrapped her in his arms, claiming and devouring her mouth.

Brienne returned each one of his hungry kisses, feeling with no uncertainty that she would never get enough of him. Jaime dipped his head to nip at her cleavage, eager to rid her of the material that still covered her breasts. He ran his tongue along her collarbone and up to her neck to tug on her earlobe, eliciting a moan Brienne didn't recognize as her own.

She could feel herself getting damp as they continued to kiss and caress, her core beginning to ache for his touch. As if reading her mind Jaime's hands traveled from her back to grab her ass, lifting her up onto the table. He settled himself between her legs, lips still moving against each other, her hips bucking forward to rub against his thigh.

"So impatient," Jaime tsked, pulling away to smile at her wickedly. He met her mouth again as he unbuttoned her jeans and placed his palm against her sex, feeling for her nub through her underwear. Brienne squirmed under his touch, the sheer adrenaline of the situation making her squeeze her thighs shut. Bemused, Jaime separated them again with his knees, and dipped his fingers inside her panties.

Brienne gasped as he swirled tiny circles over her delicate hairs and folds, teasing at her entrance. She sought out further contact, urging him on, but he lingered, watching and waiting for the changes in her expression. She let out a whimper of desperation as he rolled another slow circle over her swollen nub, and Jaime knew he was hard already, just from touching and hearing her. Deciding that he had tortured her enough for now, Jaime thrust his fingers inside her.

"God, Brienne, you’re so wet..." Jaime felt her tighten around him, amazed at how aroused she had become, despite feeling the exact same way. She kissed him passionately as he pushed his fingers deeper, drawing them out slowly before thrusting them back inside again. Brienne's breath quickened and she moaned his name into his mouth, making Jaime's cock ache anew. He sped up his pace until he felt her walls clenching, pulling out just before she reached the edge.

"Don't stop... Jaime..."

"Did he ever get you off like this?" Jaime growled into her ear.

Brienne blinked at him, trying to concentrate as his fingers continued to tease between her legs, drawing out her pleasure. She chewed the inside of her cheek, rapidly losing her train of thought, whispering, "no."

"Did he ever make you feel so good?" Jaime's eyes were burning into hers and she couldn’t deny him an answer.

"No," she shook her head. "Only you, Jaime."

Brienne felt Jaime's thumb move to massage her throbbing clit, as his deft fingers slid in and out of her, bringing her to climax in no more than a handful of thrusts, obliterating her senses with its intensity. He brought his fingers up to his mouth to taste her as she moaned out from the loss of contact, her scent overwhelming him. One arm still around her back, he pulled her close as her body continued to shudder, coming down from the orgasm. Jaime rested his head on top of hers, feeling as though they could stay wrapped up like that forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So umm... yes... pretty much just a smutty chapter, but thank you to the always amazing Coralee for helping to make this scene even sexier.


	6. Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime finds Brienne in a dangerous situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there were some concerns over how quickly Jaime and Brienne moved, not just for readers but between Cora and myself as well, so I hope this chapter helps address some of those worries. I have to give special thanks again to Coralee for being so willing and giving when it comes to revisions, and for encouraging me to improve my work.

Jaime frowned as Brienne put her shirt back on almost as soon as she had stopped shivering. "We haven't even fucked yet and you're putting on  _more_ clothes?" Jaime pouted, wondering if she was regretting their actions.

"What makes you think we're going to fuck tonight?" Brienne challenged, her eyes still as dark as the midnight sky.

He chuckled. "Oh, just the way you kept screaming my name. Jaime, Jaime, Jaime..." She flushed crimson, redder than he had ever seen before.

"I did not _scream_ ," she protested.

"Screamed, sighed, thanked the gods, I mean all that matters is that it was my name on your lips." He grinned, positively beaming at her, as cocky as ever, even though he had to admit to himself that he was surprised by how quickly they moved from teasing to touching, considering Brienne was so shy in front of the camera. He had simply wanted to know what it felt like to kiss her, to hold her in his arms, and everything had just exploded as passion took over.

The images were starting to take form on a few of the photos, and Brienne glanced nervously back at them. She tentatively reached out to touch one of the pictures and forced herself to look at the image. Freckled shoulders and familiar legs flashed before her and she felt her throat close up. _I don’t belong here._ Her homely face appeared in so many of the pictures, ruining the beauty that Jaime had tried to create around her. She needed some air.

"Wait. Brienne!" Jaime called after her. He tried to reach for her arm but she was too fast, escaping his grip.

"Don't," Brienne warned, "I... I just need to be by myself right now." And with that she flew out the door, holding back tears.

Jaime sat down for a few minutes, feeling completely bewildered. He knew she would have a hard time seeing herself in those photographs, but he could never have imagined how deep her scars were.

Doubt began to gnaw at his stomach as he wondered if the pictures weren’t the only reason for Brienne leaving. She had put a stop to their _activities_ , and hadn’t given him the chance to comfort her and make her feel safe. Jaime fumed. He had been in this position before, where he had been used to satisfy _her_ needs, but it was never enough. He was made to feel utterly powerless and abandoned for the sake of appearances, and when she had left him, in his darkest hours, the despair had almost consumed him.

 _What if this was Brienne’s way of saying we made a mistake?_ The tormenting thought was enough to keep Jaime confined to his chair, but then he remembered the look in her eyes, the same self-loathing that he could recognize in himself. To hell with her request, he had to go after her.

The cold night woke Jaime up as he made his way out of the building. His heart dropped when there was no immediate sign of Brienne and he had no idea if she had sprinted away from the studio or hailed a cab or simply disappeared into the dark. He started jogging down the street in hopes that she hadn't gone too far.

"The bitch broke my nose! You're gonna regret that." Jaime was alarmed to hear a commotion coming from an empty alleyway and turned to see that a fight had erupted.

The darkness made it difficult to see, but Jaime could make out a woman's silhouette and recognized with barely a moment of hesitation that it belonged to Brienne. One of the attackers was on the ground, but the other was clutching a baton aimed directly for Brienne's head.

Horror and rage rose in Jaime's chest as he sped across the distance between him and Brienne, throwing his entire weight behind his punch. His fist connected with the smaller man's jaw and he tumbled backwards. Blood sputtered out of his mouth but Jaime struck him again. "You think you can hurt innocent people? Does that make you feel like a man?" Jaime's voice dripped with pure hatred as he wrested the weapon out of his hand.

"Jaime, please. Stop," Brienne demanded, grabbing his arm and forcing him to turn around. Her blue eyes were swimming with panic and her face was twisted in anguish.  _She's scared for me,_ Jaime realized,  _or scared of me_. The baton dropped to the ground with a heavy thud.

He reached up to cup her face, and his heart broke when she flinched. She allowed his touch, though, her eyes remaining wary for now, and brought her hand up to hold his. Jaime could tell her mind was racing with questions, and knew it was past time he told her the truth about everything.

\---

They sat in uncomfortable silence at the police station while filing their reports. It didn’t escape Jaime that Brienne had been staring at the paperwork the entire time to avoid making eye contact. He tried to swallow the fear that his actions had irreparably damaged whatever trust they had established.

Jaime reached for Brienne’s hand tenderly. “Will you come back with me?” he asked, his voice soft and uncertain.

She hesitated a moment before nodding slowly, finally meeting his gaze.

\---

Jaime was relieved to find that Brienne only had a few cuts and scrapes. He didn't know how the experience would affect her in the long run, though he wished he could have spared her the entire ordeal. But he was surprised to find that he was more shaken than she was.

"I was handling the situation before you came along and just had to save the day," she had tried to joke, but Jaime was having none of it.

“Knowing that you could’ve been hurt by those bastards…” Jaime’s eyes searched hers. “You don’t know what that feels like.”

Brienne shook her head. “I was worried for you, too. But I’m okay now, because you were there. You kept me safe."

Brienne meant what she said, but she couldn't get the image of Jaime standing over her attacker out of her head. She knew of Jaime’s past and wondered if he would have killed him if she hadn’t stopped him when she did. The thought chilled her to the bone.

She held his hand gently as she began to dress his wounds. His knuckles were still raw from the assault, bleeding and bruised, looking more injured than she felt. "There might be some broken bones," she guessed. "We should get it checked out tomorrow."

Jaime smiled at her use of the word ‘we.’ "As long as you're there, I can face anything." Brienne only hummed her agreement, and much to Jaime's distress, he could feel her pulling away. He took a deep breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for continuing to read this fic and for letting me know how much you've been enjoying it. It means the world to me.


	7. Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime reveals the truth to Brienne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you to the fabulous Coralee for being the best beta I could ask for.

"Brienne," Jaime began soberly, pushing away any earlier attempts at humor. "I think it’s time you know the truth about Aerys Targaryen's death. You deserve that much." Brienne's eyes widened, carefully regarding his words. They had never broached the subject before, but in light of recent events, she understood why he felt it was necessary to finally discuss it.

So Jaime told her everything. He and Aerys were colleagues, back when Jaime was just starting out, working for the same agency. They often competed for jobs, but it hadn’t taken long for Jaime to notice that the Targaryen heir worked exclusively with young, pretty little things. From time to time he overheard models whispering to each other that Aerys had promised to further his clients' careers in exchange for “favors.” 

Jaime's instinct told him there was more to the story, and sure enough some of the younger models started showing up to sessions with other photographers with bruises on their arms and thighs. They would never divulge the truth when questioned, mumbling through tales of clumsiness and unlikely accidents, since they were terrified it would jeopardize their work. Jaime had never understood the need for that type of behavior in his profession. That a man would use force against an innocent and sometimes desperate woman incensed him to no end.

Jaime had reached his breaking point when a girl who looked no older than twenty turned up for a shoot with a nasty gash across her upper lip. It dawned on him that Aerys was no longer cautious about hiding the evidence, proof that he was becoming more reckless and dangerous. Jaime decided that the madness needed to be stopped, especially as no one else seemed to be taking an interest in what was happening. 

He confronted Aerys in his private studio and was shocked to find a terrified and naked girl crying on the floor while Aerys loomed over her. Jaime's fury had blinded him that day, the same way it had taken over tonight.

He tackled Aerys to the ground, giving the girl enough time to escape. The Targaryen was a strong man though, and he wrestled Jaime back to his feet and across the room until they were at the balcony. Aerys had been drinking that night, which provided Jaime with the upper hand. He lunged at him again, but Jaime was able to dodge out of the way and Aerys lost his balance, plummeting to his death.

Brienne listened intently until the story came to an end, her eyes indiscernible. After a few moments of silence, she swallowed hard and asked quietly, "why didn't the newspapers report his misconduct? Why didn’t anyone else step in to help those girls he was abusing?” Her voice shook. “Why did you have to suffer with being labeled a murderer?”

Jaime sighed and explained, "my father didn't want to drag the prestigious Lannister name through a murder trial. He was able to use his influence to settle out of court, which was aided by the fact that Aerys had an obscenely high blood alcohol content and that none of the victims wanted to testify. I suspect they were threatened by the Targaryen family. That’s why none of the other photographers wanted to get involved." The memory left a bitter taste in his mouth.

"I may not have delivered the final blow, but I was the cause of his death." Brienne's demeanor registered her understanding, but Jaime continued. "You see, I’ve never once felt remorse. I still don't." Jaime's voice dropped, "I don't know if that makes me a monster to you." 

He felt so vulnerable then, almost like a child, and wanted nothing more than the comfort of her acceptance. Brienne cradled him in her chest and kissed his forehead, so gentle and loving that Jaime knew in an instant she believed him.

"I know I must have frightened you tonight," Jaime looked into her eyes, which were welling up. "I just kept thinking about what they could’ve done to you if I–" Jaime choked back his own tears. "But you were there. You stopped me from giving into my worst inclinations."

“You’re not a monster,” she murmured. “You were only trying to protect me. And them.” Brienne wrapped him in a tight embrace, making him feel like he never wanted her to let him go.

\---

They were both so physically and emotionally drained by the end of the night that Jaime hadn’t even had to ask her to stay, falling asleep in Brienne's arms. She smiled as she lay in his bed and brushed strands of golden hair off his face. He had been courageous tonight, wildly fierce and protective, but selfless too in a way she hadn’t expected. He had revealed his deepest secrets and confessed his feelings for her. He was hers, as she was his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one more chapter left guys... thank you so much for sticking with me. I appreciate it more than you know.


	8. Where the Ocean Meets the Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne learns to accept herself with Jaime’s help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A million thank yous to the wonderful [Coralee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coraleeveritas/pseuds/Coraleeveritas)… for being so generous with her insightful comments and suggestions, for pushing me to explore the characters more and to make their interactions feel authentic, and really just for helping guide me through this whole journey. I’d be lost without her!

The morning light filtered through the windows of the studio as Jaime rolled over. He had been dreaming of soft lips, of long legs entwined with his, of the curve of a woman's waist. No, he blinked the sleep away. Not just any woman. _Brienne._

Jaime knew he hadn't dreamt all of what he was remembering. She had to be real, if only because he could still smell her on his skin. He looked over and was relieved to find her curled up next to him, sleeping peacefully. She drew deep breaths, and Jaime was mesmerized just watching her body rise and fall, knowing she was safe. 

A bruise had formed on Brienne's cheekbone overnight, and as much as it pained Jaime to see it, he had to remember that she was stronger than he realized. Needing to feel her, he reached out to caress her cheek. 

Brienne's eyes fluttered open as his fingers brushed lightly over her skin. The astonishing blue stole Jaime's breath away. 

"You're up," she smiled at him, languidly stretching her body and brushing her thigh against his morning erection in the process. She bit her lower lip shyly, averting her eyes for a second before looking back. 

"I'm not the only one," Jaime grinned, finding the sensation too pleasurable to stop himself from rubbing against her. 

"Jaime..." she blushed. 

"Yes, just like that. Jaime, Jaime," he teased, loving the shade of pink rapidly spreading across her face. 

"Oh don't be so modest," he smiled as he pulled her closer. "I don't remember much after dozing off, but I'm fairly certain I didn't make you sleep in the same bed as me." 

Brienne smiled in spite of herself. She had considered taking the couch last night, but his bed was so warm and inviting. And it didn't help that Jaime kept saying her name as if he were having a _very_ good dream. 

Hearing him call out her name had been unbelievably arousing, and Brienne could feel her body responding even now. 

Deciding to give him a taste of his own medicine, she looked across at him cheekily and toyed with his boxer's elastic waistband. 

"Wh-what are you doing?" Jaime asked nervously as she reached inside to grip his stiff manhood. She stroked his length slowly and he let out profane groan. She applied more pressure at the sound and ran her thumb across the head of his cock. Jaime's breathing was uneven, as he panted, "Brienne, no, not yet." 

Brienne laughed, "just letting you know how it feels to be teased relentlessly." Jaime's eyes came alive and he kissed her like he would never be given the chance to kiss her again. Her lips were ravaged and she was completely out of breath by the time he released her in order to undress her. 

“You look good in my clothes,” Jaime smiled as he noticed that Brienne was wearing one of his white t-shirts. It clung to her body in all the right places and looked ridiculously sexy on her. He couldn’t wait to take it off. 

Jaime lifted the shirt over her head, thrilled to see that she wasn't wearing a bra this time. Dipping his head, he covered a breast with his mouth, flicking his tongue over her nipple, feeling it harden and pebble at his touch. 

Wanting more, Jaime placed a trail of kisses down Brienne's abdomen, stopping only to pull off her bottoms. He slipped his fingers into her underwear, tearing them off as well. He ran his lips along her inner thighs, kissing them apart. 

Brienne felt Jaime dip his tongue into her folds, licking and sucking at the sensitive skin. His hot breath and wet tongue reached a spot only she had touched before, making Brienne arch her back in pleasure. The tension was building in her as she grabbed onto his golden locks, asking him to be her anchor. 

Jaime continued expertly lapping at her while rubbing her swollen nub, encouraging her to let go. Brienne was soon ready to burst, unable to hold on any longer. She finally lost control of her body, his mouth closing around her nub, happily giving into the sensations. Her hips were still quivering when Jaime came back up for air, kissing her lightly. 

Gentle kisses quickly turned into passionate ones, as Brienne felt her way down Jaime's muscular back to his ass. Jaime moved to suckle at her neck and collarbone, moaning in unison, and Brienne was sure he'd leave a mark or two for her to find later. 

She slid her hands around to his stomach and fondled his throbbing cock, which was begging for attention. She suppressed a giggle at her earlier boldness; it wasn't nice to antagonize him, not when she knew how badly he wanted her. And she knew she wanted him just as much. 

Jaime could tell that Brienne was becoming more aroused with each passing moment, her kisses more urgent and her moans growing louder. He reached down to touch her cunt, breaking away from her mouth for a second to let her catch her breath, and murmured, "you're so fucking wet, Brienne." She let out a whine as her hips sought friction. 

She began to stroke his cock to the same rhythm he was touching her and gasped, “I want you, Jaime.” It excited him endlessly to know that he could make her act so wanton. 

The instant he entered her, Jaime moaned out loud. She felt so warm, so wet, so tight. He felt like he could drown in her. They built a steady rhythm, Brienne’s hips meeting each of Jaime’s thrusts with equal fervor. She hooked her legs over his lower back, heels digging into his buttocks as she drew him closer. He thrust himself deeper into her, faster and faster. 

Jaime watched as Brienne’s breathing became erratic. He knew she was beginning to slip away, but he wanted to make this as good as possible for her. He grabbed her back, proudly proving his strength, and rolled over so she was straddling him. 

“Now there’s a view,” he grinned lasciviously. Brienne blushed at his spontaneity, but her desire was overwhelming her. Jaime sat up and wrapped her in his arms as he teased her nipples with his teeth. She continued to roll her hips as Jaime pumped upwards, causing a new sensation in her that was almost too intense. Brienne’s body was on fire and she wanted to scream, but only managed to cry out Jaime’s name one last time. Jaime felt her walls clench around his manhood and came just moments later. 

Brienne had never come undone like that before, and was still breathing hard as the waves of pleasure slowly left her body. She looked down into Jaime’s eyes and realized that she had never truly known what fulfillment was until now. 

They stayed entangled in each other after they had come down from their peaks, her head resting on his shoulder and Jaime’s arm around her back, until drowsiness started to take hold of them. Just as Brienne was about to drift off to sleep, she heard Jaime’s voice. 

“Brienne, I need to tell you something,” he sounded hesitant. “It has to do with the pictures.” 

Brienne huffed. She didn’t want to discuss that, not after the wonderful moment they just shared. 

“I wish you would just look at them,” Jaime implored. “Then maybe you could see yourself the way that I see you.” 

Her half-open eyes followed him as he got off the bed, completely nude and unabashed before he returned with a single photo in his hand. 

In the photo Brienne’s skin was kissed by the setting sun’s golden rays, the blush on her face unmistakable, her countless freckles standing out against the canvas of her pale body. She had one arm crossed over her torso, her head lowered but her blue eyes dared to meet the lens. 

“Do you know why this one’s my favorite?” he asked, leaning over to watch her expression. 

Brienne shook her head. She looked no more beautiful in the photo than she did in the mirror, but she couldn’t deny the picture’s gorgeous lighting and tone. 

Jaime traced the outline of her image. “This was the moment when you finally let me in, and opened up a part of yourself to me. In this shot alone I can see your stubbornness, your innocence, your strength.” 

“And this was the first time you looked into the camera,” he smiled at the memory. “Those blue eyes are the most stunning things I have ever seen.” 

Brienne felt her heart swelling and averted her gaze, speechless and overwhelmed. 

Jaime brought his hands to her face, caressing her softly. “All of these things make you who you are. And I love who you are.” 

Brienne knew she would never experience what it felt like to be as beautiful as Jaime or the models that normally graced his studio space, but she wasn’t sure that it mattered anymore. People like Jaime and Sansa had fully accepted her exactly the way she was, and she knew now that her past fears of being unworthy of love were unfounded. She was beginning to understand why Catelyn had pushed her to go beyond her comfort zone. 

She laid her head down on the curve of Jaime’s neck and pressed her lips to his collarbone. She tried to smile through the tears that were threatening to fall and kissed him. It was unlike any of their previous lustful kisses. This one felt a lot like love. Brienne entwined her fingers with his and looked up at him. 

_Where the ocean meets the sky…_ Jaime mused to himself. That was the color of her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our adventure's over! This has been quite the challenging but rewarding process, and there's still so much more I have to learn. Thank you so much for reading, for giving kudos and leaving comments, and just for your support in general. It has truly been nourishment for my soul.
> 
> I'd also like to thank all the other fanfic writers out there for continuing to provide such wonderful works for all of us to enjoy! Before writing I didn't realize how much of yourself you give, how much of your soul is bared and reflected in your work, so I'm just in awe of all of you.


End file.
